The Sacrafice for a New Land
by hyrules-secret-shadows
Summary: When Tetra, Link and Linebeck stumble across New Hyrule, tragedy strikes. The captain passes away, leaving a grieving Hero and an awkward Pirate-Princess behind. A little insight to how Link deals with the death of the one he truly loved. No pirate love.


_**A/N: I'm back~ No school now, I am free to write.**_**_  
__This story was inspired by a discussion I was having with a friend about Spirit Tracks. She told me about a part where you saw Linebeck's grave and the rumor that there was a grave next to it that read 'Here lies the legendary Hero'. I quickly discovered that this wasn't true. But I digress. This is just my view on how New Hyrule was founded, not that of Nintendo._**

Read and Review please~ The more reviews I get, the less Link bashing I do.

* * *

Tetra bit her lip, taking a step forward but freezing with her hand out. Link was crying, head against the cold stone of a tombstone. His sobs were breaking her heart; he was in mourning. "Link, please…" She squatted down beside him, wrapping a long tanned arm around his broad shoulders. "He lived a long happy life, the last four years with you. He…" she paused, his sob sounding out. "He's looking out at the second most important thing in his life. I'm sure he would want that."

The blonde hero shrugged off the pirate-princess's arm, standing. "Wh-why did he have to leave me?" he dabbed at his dark eyes, staring at the freshly dug earth beneath him. Tetra bit her lip, standing too. "The Goddesses need him elsewhere…" she looked at the seventeen year old Hero, sighing quietly.

Link turned to her, eyes threatening. "Well! The Goddesses can go rot!" he shoved past the woman, storming down the stairs. He was on their ship within five minutes, pulling out all of the pictographs of the deceased captain. He placed them on the metal cooking plate, setting them alight. Tetra climbed aboard, watching him sadly. "Link, this isn't going to hel-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled, throwing something made of glass at the woman. She barely had time to doge the object. "Link! Stop it!" Tetra grabbed his wrists, pulling him to face her. She glared at him with ghostly blue eyes, daring him to do anything. Link frowned, escaping from her grip, hands scooping up the ashes on the scalding metal. He ignored the pain in his hands as he climbed up the stairs; he bit back a yell when he reached the top of the stairs.

He stomped over to the railing, dropping the ashes into the water. He dusted his hands on his tunic, ignoring the stabbing pain from the burns as he stormed back into the cabin. He flung a window open, picking up the closest thing to him and hurling it out of the tiny window. Tetra watched him empty the room, even throwing out the sheets from the bed.

Link glared at the woman as he dragged the mattress out to the deck, she barely managed to get into a small nook to avoid being squashed against the wall. Tetra peeked out of the door in time to see the mattress topple into the unforgiving sea. "Link, are you done?" she stood in the doorway, watching the man's mind shatter right in front of her. Hero walked toward her slowly, shaking.

He hated himself when he hugged Tetra, sobbing into her shoulder. The pirate just hugged him back, swaying a little and patting his back. After an hour, Link's tears died down, his sobs were gone. He was wearing his 'Hero' mask, his face and eyes devoid of emotion. Tetra hated seeing him like this; the tanned woman took his wrist. Slowly they walked ashore, trying to put distance between the boat and Linebeck's grave.

That was when they met Anjean, the Spirit Tower becoming a focal point in their lives as they built up their new Hyrule. Every year, the Pirate-Princess and the Hero would go to the shore in the Ocean Realm. They would leave flowers for the Hero's dead lover. There was one day when only Tetra came, heavy with child and sadness. A shovel in her hands, that was the day that Link was put to rest beside the man he loved. Unaware that they would meet again in a new life, fifty years from now.

* * *

_**A/N(again): I wanted an excuse to have Link go through an unknown emotion to him, there are way too many stories where he's all 'Oh my, I'm depressed about Hyrule but I'll be okay after I've defeated Ganon~' it's starting to bore me… You can probably tell by my other fictions that I'm into a little Link bashing, but I do love him dearly. I write this for you, my Linebeck. I know that it's not something that you want to see but I thought of you when I wrote it.**_


End file.
